Red Terror
Red Terror is an upcoming 2015 Australian war film directed by Jarrad Burke. The film is a retelling of Battle of Solzchezny within in the J.A.A. Wars, with some additional final parts of different battles as a main conclusion to what happens after. The plot revolves around Australian commander James Tolskakis who lead the 8th Regiment, 2nd Battalion of the J.A.A. Ground Forces during the Battle of Solzchezny (present location of the former battle site is in far east Siberia), against the oppressive lieutenant general Mikhail Yedenchev who attacked the Solzchezny camp with his 10,000 strong men. The release date is confirmed to be 21 November, 2014. Plot The film first sets in 1993, 19 years before the actual events happened. In 1993, multiple units of the J.A.A. mysteriously went missing while on duty. An unnamed captain called to stand by to search for these missing soldiers. The units who search for the missing men however are ambushed and killed by the H.S.A., commanded by the the young Mikahil Yedenchev. Nearly 19 years after in September 2012, the J.A.A. War has intensified and the situation was a stalemate. Mortimer Mussolini, discusses with the new executive commander Andrew Johns about the fate of Solzchezny. Mussolini chooses the 8th Regiment to protect Solzchezny as it has been rumored a new dangerous power in the H.S.A. had developed, and was fully equipped and ready to attack the main camp. James Tolskakis, a well respected commander in the J.A.A. is situated as the commander who trains the soldiers of the regiment prior battle. After being deployed by Mussolini to Solzchezny, lieutenant general Mikhail Yedenchev declares the march of his 10,000 personnel he built up over the past month, of which many fought at Solzchezny 19 years ago. While unaware of the overwhelming numbers, Tolskakis continues to prepare many defences for the area, but had limited space due to the location of the camp being a big wall between a large mountain pass. Talskakis sends two scouts, Benjamin Schiessenburg and an unnamed scout to observe the large open tracks. Schiessenburg immediately responds that "there could be 10,000 coming to our gates". The battle of Solzchezny finally begins but the first defence of the west gate is quickly overwhelmed. The H.S.A. policy of no shooting unless said so however reduced the amount of J.A.A. deaths overall and heavily engaged in melee attacks. The ramps are placed on the walls which allowed huge swarms of H.S.A. to walk up onto. Minutes later drills penetrate the walls which allow more men to pass the defence again, with more ramps going under then behind the defending J.A.A.. Meanwhile the elite Imperial Guard is busy penetrating the east gate and do so quickly, but had a large death toll. The Imperial Guard and again penetrates the final passage which was the only way out to the back of the mountain pass, which large ramps are placed on the bigger walls at the east gate. The unnamed scout who was with Schiessenburg is killed in the process. The remaining J.A.A. with Schiessenburg and Tolskakis retreat to their second main defence line, leaving the first defence line occupied. Yedenchev is escorted to the battle site, while observing a large pile of H.S.A and J.A.A. dead personnel. While sending a few thousand troops back to the former Mussolini Base he now occupies, he orders the advance of 2,000 or more soldiers into the mountain pass. The next day, the J.A.A. are bombarded with large forces attacking the second defence line. Although they were heavily outnumbered, the J.A.A. managed to hold off the attacking H.S.A.. Hours later after the repelled attack, an H.S.A. messenger discusses with the J.A.A. officers to surrender or suffer from the consequences. As a result, he is killed, and the outnumbered H.S.A. guards are told to run home or suffer the same punishment their fallen soldiers have endured, but in the process are all killed. Yedenchev who was outraged, sent a giant attacking force at 7pm who aimed to overrun the second defence line. The attack completely failed with huge casualties on the H.S.A. side. It was described as "a bloody frenzy of dead H.S.A. who literally just piled and piled onto each other and almost created an entire wall for our defence." Due to the failures, Yedenchev dispatches the elite of the H.S.A., known as the Imperial Guard. The Imperial Guard suffered immensely but did manage to kill dozens of J.A.A. soldiers in the process. The remaining elite force withdraw from the battlefield. Yedenchev calls it a day after suffering hundreds of casualties on the second day of battle, nearly as bad as the first day. On the third day, early in the morning, Yedenchev resembles the remnants of his remaining attacking force but sends the Imperial Guard back to the main base camp to prevent further deaths in the elite force. He also sends 1,000 men from the former Mussolini base to Solzchezny to join in the attack. Prior however Mortimer Mussolini finally calls aid for what remained of the heavily damaged 8th regiment. As many as 10 tanks joined the final fight. Yedenchev finally places at least 500 men to defend the fort and sends 3,000 - 4,000 men to attack and hold particular positions. Tolskakis charges right at the H.S.A. in a surprise attack which left the H.S.A. attacking force stunned, with many getting slaughtered. The defending H.S.A. in blocking positions back to Solzchezny are heavily massacred, and when arriving, Yedenchev manages to escape and abandoning the remaining soldiers who either fought or fled. After the battle, at least 100 or more H.S.A. troops were captured at the fort, but were sent home or back to their H.S.A. garrisons days later. The corpses of the H.S.A. were all eventually identified and buried, and the dead J.A.A. personnel were sent back to their home countries. At the end of the film, it is shown that 226 J.A.A. personnel of the 330 stationed were killed. The casualties of the H.S.A. is currently estimated at 1,193 but the actual death reports will not be out by May 2014. Mussolini stated that as many as 2,000 or 2,500 H.S.A. men were killed in the 3 day period. The end credits show a list of soldiers who fell at Solzchezny.